Kan-E-Senna
Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy XIV. She is the eldest of three Padjal siblings, her sister being Raya-O-Senna, and her brother being A-Ruhn-Senna. She was admitted into the Conjurer's guild Stillglade Fane before her sixth nameday for predicting devastating fires and locust infestations. After becoming Elder Seedseer she left Gridania to live with her siblings, aiding them in maintaining peaceful relations between the Elementals and mankind. She returned to Gridania in reaction to the increasing number of natural anomalies, and reinstated the Order of the Twin Adder to ready the forest city-state for what lies ahead. As Gridania is geographically closest to the Garlemald, as well as adjacent to Mor Dhona, it is considered the first line of defense against the threats of both. It was Kan-E-Senna who first sent word to the other Grand Companies to request the reformation of the Eorzean Alliance. Profile Appearance Kan-E-Senna is a Padjal in a long white dress with a fur collar. She carries a staff unique to her, the Claustrum. Like all Padjal, she has thin horns growing from her head, behind a leaf-shaped headgear of some kind that all of the Seedseers seem to wear. Personality Story ''Final Fantasy XIV Battle of Carteneau Kan-E-Senna was present at the Battle of Carteneau overseeing Gridania's forces. During the battle, she caught glimpse of a mysterious figure watching her and the other leaders from a distant hill. In the aftermath of Bahamut's carnage, Kan-E-Senna tended to the wounded with her white magic as they recovered survivors. One such wounded was a Garlean youth found beneath a damaged Reaper, whom the Grand Elderseer healed despite his prior affiliation, and taken in with the others; years later, he would become a member of her personal honor guard, the Keepers of the Entwined Serpent. Before the troops returned for Gridiania, she was able to locate and recover Archon Louisoix's damaged staff - the ''Tupsimati - from the flats. She handed the staff back to Yda and Papalymo upon her return to the city-state. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Kan-E-Senna delivers a memorial speech in remembrance of the Battle of Carteneau at the Mih Lotoh Amphitheatre, attended by the Adventurer, Alphinaud Leveilleur, and Alisaie Leveilleur. Voice Kan-E-Senna is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese version of the game, and Cindy Robinson in the English version. Gameplay Triple Triad Creation and Development Kan-E-Senna was developed for the Seventh Umbral Era storyline, as well as to give Gridania a "city leader" type of character for players to interact with and rally around. She appears substantially in ''A Realm Reborn. Gallery Trivia *Her weapon, the Claustrum, is also the Relic Staff in Final Fantasy XI. In Eorzea's lore, the Claustrum was lent to General Osbern during the Battle of Firesand Banks, a critical point in the Autumn War between Gridania and Ala Mhigo. The staff was taken after Osbern's defeat, and remained in Ala Mhigan hands for a time. *While her concept art, which was still used in a few promotional materials for late Legacy patches, shows her with coppery hair (the same as her siblings), in-game her hair is bright blonde. *A miniature doll in Kan-E-Senna's likeness can be summoned as a minion through the "Wind-up Leader" item if the player has the veteran's reward. One of the three city-state leaders can be summoned, depending on the player's Grand Company allegiance. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters Category:Seers